


Reaction

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Background Relationships, Eridan POV, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Humanstuck, M/M, and all that goes with being in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: You ruined your dad's business deal. You embarrassed yourself in front of a bunch of people who mattered- who you were trying to fuckin' impress. Your brother is never going to let you live it down, and honestly, you don't blame him.It's not every day you have an extreme allergic reaction in the middle of a fancy dinner with important business prospects.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/gifts), [cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts), [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



> Thank yous go to [princessofmind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/), for helping me come up with this idea at Youmacon like 3+ years ago... and [Xagave](http://xagave.tumblr.com/) and [Cryogenia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/) for encouraging me and leaving nice lil comments on the googledocs wip as I wrote it.
> 
> This was supposed to be like 4k words and only one chapter.... I'm not sure what happened.

When you wake up, you're kinda of just disappointed. Because after what happened, you really hoped that would be the end of it all.

You ruined your dad's business deal. You embarrassed yourself in front of a bunch of people who mattered- who you were trying to fuckin' impress. Your brother is never going to let you live it down, and honestly, you don't blame him.

It's not every day you have an extreme allergic reaction in the middle of a fancy dinner with important business prospects.

Nothing is ever going to be worse than that entire experience. Except maybe having to live with the knowledge that yes, it was entirely your fault that the deal was off. 

You stare up at the white fluorescent lights and become aware that there's a second set of beeps in the room. Quieter than yours, and to your left. Your head aches and you don't even want to look to check it out, but then you hear a shifting of paper thin blankets, and your stomach turns over inside you.

You're up in an instant, hand over your mouth as your body tries to toss up anything left in you.  
Frantically looking around, you can't spot a bathroom. You can't see anything but white walls, big windows, the kind of laminated posters you see in doctors offices, and then- oh god.  


  
There's an IV in your wrist.

It doesn't matter. You dry heave.  
There's nothing left in you.  
Not after yesterday night.

  


"Whoa, dude, are you okay?"

Your heart is hammering in your chest, and you feel dizzy just sitting up. You can't take your eyes off the IV in your skin, the way your skin is bruised around it, little pin prick scabs in the area. Like they had a hard time getting you at first.

You vaguely remember that, actually.  
And a siren. You remember that and the headache it gave you. That headache is back, and it brought company. An ache in your lower back, like you'd bent forward for too long. Your knees feel similar.

"Do you need a nurthe or thomething?"

You'd heard the voice before, only a moment ago, yet you're still startled. You look left, and this time, you see him.

There's a guy leaned back in a bed across the room from yours. His face is swollen and he's covered in red patches- he looks like how you feel, and has a matching IV hooked into him.

"No." You growl at him, mad that he's already seen you try and puke your guts out again.

"Fine." He squints at you, annoyed, and goes back to the little game system he has in his swollen hands. He can't quite hit the buttons right, thumbs too puffy and slow. You can tell just by watching that he's frustrated with himself.

You want to leave. You want to get up and find out where you are- a hospital, by the looks of it. You've not been in one in years. The smell of the whole place is unnerving- like bleach and depression. Hopelessness. Ugh, you fucking HATE hospitals. 

Maybe you're just being dramatic, but honestly, fuck it. You've had a rough night. Day? Maybe?

There's a small digital clock on a table between the two beds that reads 2pm, and you decide, no, you've not been out that long. Just a night and morning. Enough time for some poor paramedic to get cried on, thrown up on, and get your ass here before your throat closed up.

Y'know. No big deal.

 

It feels like a big deal, kind of.  
Like you made it a big deal. Or maybe your body did?  
You're not even sure what it was. The crab, or the shrimp in your cocktail.

You just know it went all over you, the table, and your father's business guests about 6 minutes later.

Fuck.

 

You hear a door open, and watch as a woman in a lab coat comes in through a small hallway. She's got a clip board in hand, pen tucked in her ponytail, and she looks rather tired.

"Eridan Ampora?" She asks, meeting your eyes. You blink at her, face all scrunched up.  
"Yeah?"  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Like garbage, quite frankly."

She laughs at you, and flips over a page on her little clipboard. Your throat is raw, you regret speaking. You should have just given her a dirty look...

"That's better than last night, I’d think."  
You shrug. You hadn't felt much other than fear. And well, hot. You'd felt unbearably hot.

"You have an allergy to shellfish." she starts, meeting your disgruntled gaze. "Don't eat it. I have no idea how you've gone this long not knowing you had it, but boy did your body try to get it back out once it was in you."  
"I couldn't breathe."  
"Yeah, that's the second half of it. They put a clam sauce on the shrimp- or you dunked or something. You went into anphelactic shock almost immediately after you vomited everything back up. Your throat swelled closed, and you couldn't breathe."

You wince and cover your face with your palms. You remember that part too. And the way you tried to gesture to your brother who mostly just looked grossed out....

"No more seafood for you. You really don't want to risk that sort of a reaction again- next time you might not be so lucky." She offers you a smile that you catch by peeking through your fingers.  
You don't have any rings on and you feel naked. You have naked hands.

Speaking of naked... god, you're in just a hospital gown aren't you? fuck.

"You're recovering well, but we're keeping you here another night for observation." You sigh, touching your fingers to your throat gingerly. "Have you had any symptoms of anything since waking up?"

"Dry heavin'." You grimace and she nods, scribbling on her papers.  
"That might happen for a while yet. Part of why we're keeping you. Your body keeps trying to throw it up, even though it's long cleared out your dinner from last night."

Yeah, you were afraid of that. Nothing like the overwhelming horrifying urge to expel nothingness for your insides.... wonderful.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she says, before looking over to your unfortunate roommate.

"What about you, Sollux? How's the world's most ill-suited Bee-Keeper today? Swelling feeling any less at all?"

"Itth like I’m wearing oven mittth." He looks up from his game and you take him in all over again.

"It'll go down eventually. Bee patient."

"Ha ha. Bee." He sticks out a fat, red tongue at her, and you snort despite yourself. His face is puffy, lips ridiculously large and red. "Real fucking funny."

"I thought so." The doctor grins and you suppose teasing patients is how she gets through her day.  
"It can't get any worse, at least." she assures him, and the look he shoots her says he disagrees.

When she leaves, you flop back in your hospital bed, listening to the way the springs groan in protest. Your back does something similar- probably from the way you were hunched over, spewing your guts out the night before.

"Tho. Theafood, huh?"

You turn to look at your roommate, with his broken glasses and messy black hair.  
"Yeah. Bees for you?"

"Yep."

"Shitty."

"You don't even know the half of it."

You don't really want to have a pity party with this kid, but hell, he might be your only option. 

"Tell me about it then."

At least he'll help you pass the time.

 

...

 

Sollux Captor is a snot nosed piece of shit. He thinks he knows everything about every topic ever, and that he is simultaneously god's pastey-ass gift to mankind, but also the worst excuse for life on the planet. 

You might agree on the second half, because holy fuck is he an obnoxious utter train wreck.

You'd thought he was young, but he actually has two years on you. He's 25, has to be barely 120lbs, and if he hadn't told you otherwise, you'd think he never left a fucking basement.  
His hair is unwashed and gross and he doesn't care. He's got red patches and puffy skin from his reaction to a bee sting, and when he gets out of bed the first time, dragging his IV stand with him, he shocks you by actually being fairly tall.

A gangly beanpole filled with hatred and sarcasm, is a decent way to describe your first impression.

For some reason, you decide teasing him is a pretty okay way to pass your time in the hospital. 

You try to, anyway. But your throat hurts, you feel like you've been hit by a truck, and you'd happily like the driver to back up and try again, just fucking finish the job, you're ready for it...

The most infuriating part about your roommate, however, isn't the way he bites his nails til they bleed. Isn't how he bitches constantly about his puffy hands being the reason he sucks at his games. It isn't how he can't sit still, or fluctuates between being mopey, grumpy, angry, and so hyper he can't quit bouncing his leg.

It's that he has a line up of visitors to come see him.

 

People care about Sollux 'Mountain Dew and Doritos Incarnate' Captor. And it pisses you the fuck off.

One group goes out, another group comes in.  
His dad, who looks like he cloned himself in order to achieve Sollux's creation, is soft spoken and patient with him. Apologetic, for how long it took to get him to the hospital.  
His brother, who is spastic and obnoxiously loud, gets shooed out when he practically dry humps his redheaded girlfriend in front of a very scandalized Sollux.

His best friend yells at him and then cries when he hugs him. Sollux has to work really hard to make sure the guy knows he's okay and not going to die on him.

Two girls sit in his bed with him and let him braid their hair with his fat fingers. They coo at him and tell him he looks fine, but you fucking know he doesn't believe a word of it. The guy can see fine, and there's a mirror in the tiny bathroom in your hallway.

When visiting hours are up, they hug him, both at once, and promise to be back in the morning, each with a peck on his blotchy forehead.

 

You're jealous beyond belief.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not until lights out that Sollux speaks to you again. You're kind of glad he waited, because the wound he didn't know he caused is still fresh. 

You sat in bed, alone, all day.

He had person after person come check on him- apparently for the third day in a row now!! But your family hasn't so much as _called_ you.

Part of you reasons that they're busy. They have lives. Important things to do.

Another part hurts with every time the room door opens because even though you _know_ they're busy, you still want them to show that they give a shit that you almost died.

They likely don't even see it like that.   
You're kind of having a pity party over the fact that this is probably just a huge inconvenience for them, because now you can’t even do anything for them while you're stuck in a hospital bed... But Sollux interrupts your thoughts. 

"Tho, where are you from..." He's bored. that's the only reason Sollux is bothering to speak and you know it. 

"Here. Like, west end of the city, by the park with the fountains." Your throat still hurts and when you look at the hospital food on your bedside table in the dim light, your stomach turns and you almost have to roll over. You haven't touched food all day. You're scared to, because your body still keeps insisting it has a need to toss it back up.

"Oh."   
You must have killed the conversation already. Amazing.  
"W-what about you?" You force out. It's polite, right? Even if your stutter gets in the way a little.

"Fourth conthesthion, out in the boonieth."  
You watch him roll onto his side to face you, Nintendo DS in hand, lighting up his face. He's not wearing his glasses either now.

"Oh."

He sighs, flips his game shut and tucks it under his pillow. There's still enough light from the city outside and the machines in the room that you can see him as he watches you.  
"It'th why it took tho long to get me here. It'th the nearetht hothpital, but an ambulanthe would just get lotht out there. Tho my dad drove me." 

You nod, though you realize his eyesight might not be as good as yours after.  
"How did you not know you were allergic to bees? You're a bee farmer..." 

He huffs, and you know he's rolled his eyes at you.  
"It'th kind of important not to make them thting you. Like, thatht part of the point of keeping them- two protect them."  
You admittedly don't know much about bees or beekeeping, so you tell him and you know now _he's_ getting annoyed with _you_.

"Like, thure, mainly you're thuppothed to collect the honey they're not gunna need, becauthe they make too much. But you're providing a thafe home for them too. And you've gotta work with them in wayth that are nonthreatening. Be gentle with them, and they'll be gentle with you." He pushes his fingers, which are noticeably less puffy than they were in the morning, through his hair.   
"I thtill feel bad. I thartled her, and of courthe I got thtung. But, beeth die when they thting thomeone. That bee ith dead, becauthe I’m a thpazzy idiot." 

Holy shit. He's actually beating himself up over a bee sting.

"So you really like bees huh." Your words are kind of deadpan and incredulous, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"I don't even like them ath much ath my dad doeth. But I live with them. I take care of them. It'th not like I love beeth or thome shit, they're jutht a big part of my life." he explains, sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

"Thith ith thtupid. I feel like I'm yelling acroth the room at you."

And then before you can even protest, he's walking over to your side and plunking his skinny ass down on your bed.

"Oh." You swallow, and your throat aches in protest. "Well, okay I guess."  
You didn't figure you'd get territorial over a hospital bed, but. It's not exactly large. And you're not the smallest- especially not compared to the swollen bag of bones now nearly sitting on you.

"If you don't want me here, you can thay tho." He states, but it feels like a dare. Like he's challenging you to put up with this bullshit.  
Ok. Fine. He stays.

"Nah, s'fine." you lie. It's not fine. This is _your_ shitty hospital bed. He has his own right over there. You don't care if it's cool and over-  
airconditioned in this awful hospital room, you had not planned to share space with this fuckwad. 

 

Sollux raises an eyebrow and you barely catch it. He's at least pale enough his dark hair stands out.  
"Kay. Tho."   
"So."

There's a pause, neither of you sure what to even talk about now that he's here, up in your space, generally making you uncomfortable by existing.

"What do _you_ do?" He asks, squinting. Is he that fucking blind, or is he judging you? Making guesses in his head maybe?

 

"I'm a receptionist for my dad's yacht company." 

He snorts.  
"Receptionist?"  
"The office bitch. The person who pages you through to higher ups, and schedules appointments. Was probably going to get moved up soon- y'know. Before I threw up on a bunch of important clients at dinner." You gesture to the room around you. "So yeah. Receptionist."

"Yachts. Jethuth." he shakes his head. "Wealthy family?"  
"I guess?" You shrug. "I think so, yeah? I mean, money's never really been an issue."  
"Mutht be nice." He sounds annoyed, but obviously it's not something you shaped yourself. Not your fault. "Guethh that’th why you theem tho thtuck up." 

You snort out a laugh. Yeah, ok. He's got you there.  
"Maybe. Probably." You shrug and Sollux grins.

"At leatht you admit it."

You sit up a little better, careful of your IV. You notice Sollux had to drag his over with him and it strikes you as kind of funny. You're both still wired up to machines while you basically have a shitty excuse for a sleep over in this pristine hospital room.

"Not much money in bee keeping?" You ask him, a little concerned now that you've thought about it. Your family can afford a hospital visit- but what if Sollux's can't?  
"Enough." He shrugs, nose scrunching up. "It'th not like we paid for the houthe- it'th been in the family for ageth. Tho like, we've goth thavingth and crap."  
This does nothing to dispel your worry.

"Let's not talk about money." You offer, and he immediately looks more comfortable. Holy shit you said something right.  
"What about your girlfriends?" You're nothing if not nosey, so you decide to go for personal life. Because you don't have much of one and he _obviously_ has lots.

He laughs at you this time- it's that awful snort, wheeze, sounds like he's choking on his swollen tongue, bullshit. It's not awful when you're the one making it happen.

"They aren't _my_ girlfriendth!" Sollux covers his eyes with his hand. "God. Everyone thinkth that."  
"Care to explain?"  
"They're eachother'th. They're together. Dating. Like, for three yearth or thome shit. I’m just the thack of shit they make thure eatth once a day." He's still grinning, laughing a little.   
"Oh. Ok."

You pause.  
"That's cute." You smile too, looking down at the blanket over your lap. "They're really cute together then. Makes sense."

"Yeah." When he sighs, it's this content but tired thing that comes so easy to him.

"So no girlfriend then?" You ask, clarifying, "Boyfriend?"

"Nah. Just me." Sollux shoots you a curious look. You suppose it's maybe a little weird of you to ask, but hey, when did you ever say you weren't weird?

"Me neither." You say, but you figure it was likely obvious.

"We're jutht two thad fuckth with bad allergieth." He concludes with a little smirk. You snort, and nod your agreement.  
"Well, I thuppose we don't have two be thad if we're fucking, but you know."

He catches you off guard and you laugh, shaking your head at him. The wink he tosses you has your cheeks warming, but you just laugh harder.  
Fuck, he wasn't supposed to actually be funny!

Sollux is doing his own lame little chuckle, entertained but sheepish. He fidgets with his IV cord, smile not leaving him.  
"For real though, wouldn't be oppothed to at leatht thome inexthperienced macking."

You cover your hot cheeks and eyes and what slips out of you is more of a tired giggle than the entertained laugh you were expecting.

"You've pro'lly seen me wretch my guts out, an' you're askin' t'make out? They sure it's just a bee sting that's wrong with you?" You peek through your fingers and in the darkness you can at least see he's not meeting your eyes, trying to hide his own little grin but his braces aren't really making it easy.

"Yeah, I heard you brush your teeth a couple hourth ago. And I'm not that picky when it cometh to thmooching hottieth in hothpial gownth."

_ohhhh_ he's trying to butter you up!! That sly brat, it's working! 

"I'm the farthest thing from that an' you know it. We're both fuckin' disgustin', an' all tubed up." You gesture to the IVS in both his arm and yours. "We're gross."  
"Hey man, I'm not too bothered," He shrugs and you see his shoulders slump. "But if you're not feeling it I can't really thay I blame you."

"No no! I am!" 

You are? Yeah, you guess you are. He's a tall fucking nerd, but under the lisp and sass, he's actually kind of sweet. And _he_ asked _you_ , which is warming your chest and making your upset stomach remind you it's there in the most fluttery of ways.

"I am." You repeat, much more solidly. You get your hands away from your face, finally, and settle for awkwardly keeping them in your lap, fidgeting with your hospital gown. "You just, caught me off guard, is all." 

He looks up and the smile he gives you is this goofy, genuinely excited thing that's so honest you feel like you might combust. How is he so straightforward? He's not even a little reserved about you knowing he finds you attractive and it's blowing your mind. How does someone live like that?

"Awethome." He shifts, scooches towards you on the shitty hospital bed, making it creak and dip lower in the middle. You do your best to at least lean a little towards him. You _do_ want to do this, after all. You're just not sure how to go about it- it's been awhile since your last sober but still desperate attempt at actual physical interaction with another human being...

"Do I uh, um." You pause, swallowing nervously. "Sorry. I'm bad at this."

"Me too, don't worry." He laughs and reaches up, catching your cheek. It's awkward though, like he's not that sure what to do with you once he's touching you. Well, that and you're totally aware that you're so thirsty for it that you lean into his palm, cheeks ablaze. His palm is sweaty? Or is that you? You're both gross and nervous and only really wearing paper thin hospital gowns. What a disaster.

"This is stupid." You mutter, and Sollux snorts and bumps his forehead against yours, still grinning at least a little lopsidedly. He thumbs at your cheek and you wonder how thin his fingers will be once his swelling is totally gone- piano hands come to mind, but he doesn't strike you as the musical sort.

When his lips brush against yours, your brain seems to stutter and short circuit in a way that normally happens when you try speaking. It's at least with your mouth involved still, so it kind of makes sense. The part of your brain that gets your lips moving in response doesn't find the thought nearly as fascinating though.

He's a little unsure, and that's probably your fault. You're a little lacking in the encouraging department, and a stunned pause doesn't exactly send a good message. You're not about to let him think you're not over the moon about this though. Because you definitely are.

Sollux is warm and soft and his lips are maybe a little puffy because of his allergy still, but you straight up aren't bothered. It's actually kind of nice, that he's gentle and a little curious with the way he kisses you. Nice that he sighs when your mirror him, a hand on his cheek, eyes going half lidded before closing.

You've not really kissed anyone slowly before. Not like this- a steady back and forth of lazy movements, then pulling away to breathe and shift closer. It's soft in the best of ways- no pressure or rush, just Sollux's puffy lips and. And.  
"Oh." 

Your lip snags a bit on his braces, but it's not sharp enough to do any damage, just feels weird.   
His eyes open and he looks worried until you snort out a little laugh and push your fingers into his hair.

"I had braces when I was a kid." You tell him, your foreheads back together as you drag your nails gently against his scalp. "Don't miss that shit one bit."  
"They're off in thix monthth."   
"You're gunna keep runnin’ your tongue over your teeth for weeks." 

He laughs and surprises you by shifting closer, then looping an arm around your shoulders to pull you together.  
Sollux goes in for more kisses and this time they aren't so slow, but they stay pretty gentle, like he's still worried about catching you on the metal in his mouth.   
You'd assure him you don't mind, you know that life and you know it well, but that would mean you'd have to stop to talk. And no, no thank you. Not yet.

Even though he's the one who started the more enthused kissing, it's you who swipes tongue across lips first. His soft, puffy lips. You wonder if he's more or less sensitive while he's still a little extra puffy all over...  
He opens his mouth while breathing out this pleased little sound, and you're extra careful not to rush in just because you're excited. Just because you _liked_ that sound.   
Sollux's tongue is just as hot as the rest of him, and just as eager. Your holding back was for absolutely nothing because wow, once you get him started he's nearly climbing into your lap just to get more.

He's kneading at your shoulders as you keep kissing him, quiet noises slipping out more frequently as the two of you start forgetting that you need air to live, so breathing is required. He's pretty good at kissing, honestly. Like, for a nerd-lord or whatever the fuck he is. Still not rough, which is a nice change for you. 

Vocal is also a nice change. You like knowing that you're doing something right, and every time he let's out a sweet little sound of pleasure and presses closer, it tastes a little bit more like victory.  
At some point, he does actually end up _in_ your lap, gangly legs on either side of your thighs as you suck on his bottom lip and let him melt on you, your hand still in his hair, and now a palm on his hip.   
Sollux's shitty hospital gown is all bunched up at his waist and you're sure he's just as aware as you are that this did not just stay innocent makeouts. Dicks are hard and noticeable, and oh boy, you know his is right there under that gown, but you are not going to mention it if he's not going to bring it up first. 

But he does. Of course he does- he's shown you that he's nothing if not blunt about everything except the braces, and even then you're beginning to suspect he was just worried he'd actually hurt you.   
"Fuck, I did not think you'd be tho good at thith." he bites his own lip as he tries to steady his breathing. You pluck at his gown with your fingertips, knowing you're kind of just teasing the skin of his hip under it.

"Consider me impressed with you as well." You admit, but find your voice a little huskier than you'd been expecting. Oh well, not like your wicked boner is a secret- hell, Sollux has been kind of nudging you not so subtly for the past five minutes at least. He knows and he's probably smug about it. No, he's _definitely_ smug about it.

"Tho uh." He noses at your cheek, then looks down at the way the two of you are practically sandwiched together on your hospital bed. "Wanna. Keep going maybe?" He's sliding his hand down your chest as he speaks, and you don't hesitate at all when you nod, kissing his neck while it's available to you.   
Sollux likes that, you guess, because you actually feel the way he bites his lip and offers you more by tilting his head. He settles his hand on the fabric over your dick, pressed up against your stomach, and instead of really doing anything, he just hangs there in pleased but waiting limbo.  
"Fuck yes," You whisper, figuring maybe he needs to _hear_ that you're just as interested in more as he is. He rolls his hips, as if that'll get him anywhere, and that's at least a step in the right direction.

You consider blowing him for all of 5 seconds before you decide no, you don't trust your gag reflex yet. And the idea of him trying the same on you is daunting because yikes, braces. That's one wrong move away from staying in this hospital longer with a lot of judgmental looks from the nurses...  
He's already got his thumb rubbing little motions against the head of your cock, and even the fabric isn't preventing you from struggling to keep thinking. And yeah. Yeah. Hands seem like a better option here.

You slip your fingers under the bunched up edge of his gown and can actually feel the goosebumps on his skin that follow your fingertips. Up, over his hip, back down, along his thigh- Sollux whines and buries his face in the crook of your neck, muttering a quiet, breathy little curse for you.   
Your palm along the warmth of his thigh is lovely. He's totally pliant against you, hands on you completely still as he soaks up all your gentle attention to him. 

"Think a handjob soun's alright?" You ask him, just as breathy and quiet as he's been. The way he nods vigorously against you gets a little chuckle out of you that's leaning on the edge of smug.   
"Fuck yeth. You two?" The way he says the last word sounds more number than any other meaning, and it makes your touches slow for just a moment before you decide, fuck that's weird but you _like_ it.  
You nod, hardly even thinking about it.

He shifts, has to lift himself up off your lap so you can hike up your gown- god you're going to be so happy to have that thing off as soon as you can. It's quick, a little awkward, but you both manage. 

It's dark anyway, but neither of you are looking. It's all touch, and when his fingers brush against you, the breath you'd been letting out gets a little less even. He's so warm, teasing and careful- you almost forget you're supposed to be doing the same. 

You slip your hand back where it had been, under his gown and on his thigh. Sollux instantly noses against your cheek, encouraging you- god that's cute. You tease him with the drag of your fingertips along his treasure trail, then the base of his cock, and the noise you get as reward is definitely worth it. 

He nearly moans when you get your palm around him, slow and careful. The way he clutches at you with the arm around your shoulders is even sweeter. 

 

When you start to steadily stroke him, he _does_ moan, face pressed against your neck so that you feel the warmth of his breath on your neck.   
Fuck, that's so hot. He's so vocal you should be worried about someone hearing- but no, you're just worried he'll stop making noise if you don't keep your hand on him. 

He tries to mimic you, even match the slow back and forth you're giving him, but it's so obvious he's struggling to focus. Instead, Sollux is rolling his hips just the tiniest bit, in time with the strokes on his dick. He's trying to help you out- he really is. But alls he's really doing is teasing your already very hard dick, and it's not getting you anywhere.

"Idea." You breathe out, and he whines because you've slowed almost to a stop, instead swiping your thumb back and for across the head of him. "C'mere."   
You're already pretty close together, but you use your free hand to scooch him closer, then wrangle both your gowns up out of the way enough that there's no longer any material between your lower bodies.   
You swat his hand away from you as gently as you can- he fusses, whines, looks at you like he's done something wrong.   
"Shhh, it's a good idea, I promise."   
He looks doubtful until he feels you press your cock right up next to his, your hand closing around the two of you. Then he's eagerly back to kissing up the side of your neck.

When you start moving your hand, Sollux's breath gets shaky, hips bucking towards you on their own accord.  
"Oh f-fuck," he gasps out, the hand that had been on your dick now clutching at the gown over your chest. You move your other hand to his ass- half to support him, half to be able to control the way he rolls his hips. "Fuck yeth."

You chuckle a little at that, but kiss his shoulder to muffle. You'd rather listen to him make noise than hear yourself.   
And boy does he ever make noise once you get into a rhythm. You know how you like to be touched, but apparently Sollux just likes to be touched at all. That, or you're swiping your thumb across him every now and then is _really_ doing it for him, because he's outright clinging to you as you speed up.  
It's a little hard to keep your hand around both of you, but he doesn't seem to mind. Not if the way he's pleading with you not to stop is anything to go by. And fuck if that's not the hottest thing you've ever heard.   
He gets whimpery and unsteady and that's how you know he close. He's not as loud, but sounds more desperate. How the hell does he do this- be so open and vocal and readable? Every one of his reactions is so honest.  
You give his ass a little squeeze just as you thumb across the head of him, and the result is almost instant. He gasps your name, soft as he clutches you tighter, the arm around your shoulders shaking a little in the same way his thighs spread apart on yours do, and you feel his cock twitch in your hand.   
You feel his cum on your fingers and that's really all it takes- you made him do that. You got him to cum, sitting in your lap, holding onto you like he was desperate for it.  
The soft noise that slips out of your throat gets you kisses. So many kisses- up your neck, along your jaw line, finally to your lips.  
But now it's you who can't focus.

You've got softening cocks in your hand, damp wadded up nightgown fronts, and a lap full of affectionate warm Sollux.

"Eridan, holy fuck," He breathes out, a laugh teasing the end of his words.   
"Mmmn?" You can't help but smile at him, tired and sated and happy.  
"Good idea. That wath a very good idea." He confirms to you, hand coming up to comb your hair back out of your face.  
You nod, but mostly lean into his fingertips. It feels nice and grounding to be pet like that, to have him not even pulling away now that you're done, he's just staying there, touching you and talking to you.

"There'th thpare gownth in the night thtand." He offers, and you nod.  
"Need those."  
"I'll get them." He kisses your cheek, then your forehead, and crawls off of you.  
Sollux wobbles on his feet and has to steady himself with a hand on your shoulder- fuck he's tall. It strikes you again while you just sit there, watching him contentedly. 

He peels off his gown and tosses it towards his bed, and you get a couple seconds of peeking in before he pulls out a new gown and slides it on. He offers you one and you're glad you don't have to get out of bed to replace the one you originally woke up in.   
You don't think you'd be able to stand, honestly.

You shuck it off, replace it with the new one, and smile as Sollux crawls back into your bed. He's not even a little shy about dropping his skinny self half on top of you.   
And it's not like you mind- he’s warm and sweet and already back to kissing the skin of your neck. You'd worry about hickeys, but he seems pretty careful to not stay one spot long.   
Besides. It feels nice.

You have to readjust the stiff pillows a few times, but eventually the two of you settle into the bed in a way that's reasonably comfy, though a little short on spare room. Honestly you don't mind. Not when Sollux is still smiling against your skin as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan is to post Chapter 3 on Tuesday, and Chapter 4 on the following Monday (Family Day up here in Canada).


	3. Chapter 3

When you wake up, the sun's only starting to rise, so you know you've likely got time before the first nurse comes in to check on you.   
The warm, cozy body curled up next to you in what you'd thought the night previous (and your whole time here before this) was the worst bed imaginable stirrs just a little. Beds are always way more comfortable when you're waking up. Why even is that?

Sollux shifts, his face pressed to your chest and arm around your middle.  
You don't want a nurse to walk in on this, but you also don't want him to move. This is nice in a way you've not really experienced before- you're the clingy morning after hook up that doesn't want to let go, not the other way around. But here he is, probably awake too, not budging.  
At least, you think he's awake.

"Sol?" shortening his name still feels right. Like maybe the whole name is reserved for when he's in trouble.  
"Mnnn." He grumbles, and frowns into the fabric of your gown. Gives you a squeeze and nuzzle, refusing to move.  
Your heart swells.  
"What time do the nurses first come in?" you ask, voice rough with sleep, but quiet enough that you're likely not obnoxious.   
"Eight-ish." Another squeeze, and then you feel a soft kiss at your collarbone. _ooohh_ , you're going to die, right here. He's killing you with how sweet he is.

"Still got time then." You tell him, feeling him nod, then press another kiss to your skin. 

God that's nice. He's nice. The shit talking, dorito fucking nerd is gone- only this sweetheart in your arms remains, and honestly, he's got you so distracted it takes you a solid 10 minutes before you remember the IV in your hand that's combing his hair.   
They'll likely be taking that out of you in the next hour. Sollux might keep his still. He doesn't look puffy to you? But you've also not seen him Un-Puffed, so you have no real reference for what's normal.

At least Sollux knows exactly what you look like. He knows what you look like hunched over a bucket, at close to your absolute worst. He's seen you half dead and wretching up water. Ugh...

"I hope breakfast stays down." you grumble and Sollux nods against you, humming out a comfortable agreement.  
"Your tum needth two chill."   
You feel his hand creep over said 'tum' and can't help but snort on a laugh. He pets your stomach, a slow drag back and forth of his palm. As if it would even help.  
You admittedly feel a lot less dead, now that you think about it. You're just, not sure if it's last night's orgasm still making you feel pretty great, or if you're actually doing better. 

You hear him sigh, then wriggle a little so that he can more comfortably lay his head on your chest, eyes still closed but definitely awake.   
The two of you stay like that a while, close and warm and comfy on the hospital bed, and for once you don't feel like you're over thinking things. You haven't elaborately planned a way to stay in his bed longer, because _he's_ in _yours_. There's not going to _be_ a walk of shame, because his bed is really only about ten feet to the left of you.

He kisses your collarbone and you smile fondly down at him when you catch him peeking at you, with one barely open eye.

"I think this is probably the chillest I've seen you in the past day." You tell him. You'd been expecting a smirk but instead you get a grimace.

"Yeah. I dunno how long thatth gunna latht." he sighs, giving you a little squeeze. "I'm a dithathter without my regular medth, but they told me it could fuck with what they had me on here for the allergy bullshit."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Didn't want to rithk it, tho. Thorry if I've been all over the plathe, mood-withe." He actually sounds upset about it, and now you're worried you hurt his feelings.

"It explains a lot, honestly." You press a kiss to his forehead and smile there, knowing he can feel it. "You've kept things interesting, at least?"  
He hums a noise that you can't tell is good or bad. Hm.

"I don't mind?" You offer, smoothing your hand down his back lazily. "I mean, obviously. I've not kicked you out'a bed yet."  
That gets an amused huff.  
"Yeah, I gueth."

"I know you can't really tell between the throwin' up an' moping, but I'm not perfect." You comb your fingers at the base of his neck- his hairs such a messy. Shaggy, he needs a shower and a haircut, but you get the feeling he probably doesn't enjoy either of those things.   
"You've tolerated me _while_ being off meds yourself, an' that's impressive."

_There's_ his smirk. He grins and nuzzles your chest and fuck, you love that. You really like how open he is, how he just does what he feels like. Says what he feels like.

You like this messy loser. 

Like, genuinely enjoy him. Like, you'd love to take him home with you, see him on a regular basis perhaps. Want to do nice things like keep petting his hair, rubbing his back.   
And maybe it's _Because_ this wasn't your idea that you actually enjoyed yourself- are _Still_ enjoying yourself.

You almost doze back off by the time Sollux eventually swings his leg off of you and onto the tile floor.  
He looks less than pleased to be have to get up, but the clock on your bedside table shows the nurse is due any minute.  
And neither of you wants to answer questions. 

You catch the edge of his gown with your fingers, and he pauses. Sollux smiles, just enough that you catch sight of his braces, and you can't help but do the same.  
He leans back down, kisses your forehead, then your lips, and he's gone, walking back over to his side of the room.   
He sits down just as the door opens.

Your stomach starts to try and tie itself in knots again- not the same as how you'd been feeling yesterday, but you're still so sore from wretching that there's a dull ache anyway.

"Eridan Ampora?"

 

The nurse that rounds the corner is one you've not seen before. She's older, and when she gives you a quick look up and down, it's like she _knows_ you fooled around last night.  
Actually.... Sollux wasn't quiet. You wonder if _more_ people know- the thought warms your cheeks with embarrassment.  
"Yeah." You say, voice not steady.  
You catch Sollux watching you from across the room.

"No dry heaving in the last 12 hours?" she asks, voice firm and to the point.  
"No."  
"Alright, then you have no need for the IV any longer."

Part of you is relieved, but you know she's going to come yank it out of you so you tense up, reluctantly holding out your hand.  
At least you'll not be tethered to that stupid pole on wheels anymore...

Once it's out, you watch the nurse scribble away on her clipboard, eyes darting up to you, then to your mostly uneaten meal from the night before, then back to her papers.

"I just need you to fill out some paperwork down the hall. If you could follow me?"  
Oh. She wants you to just.. walk around in the gown. Well ok.  
Cheeks still warm, you get up, and meet Sollux's eyes quickly.  
He's got his glasses back on, and he looks a little worried. He glances at your hand- maybe he's worried he'll get his IV out next? You don't blame him for not being fond of the process, if so.

You pass Sollux's friends in the hall- it's only 8am? Fuck those girls are early. You'd be worried about them seeing you in a gown, except you don't realise it's them til they've passed you.  
Basides, you imediately get directed into another room. There's a table and chairs, and a desk with a lamp in the corner where the doctor from the day before is sitting.  
She turns around and greets you with a smile as she slides a paper your way.

"Just confirmation that you were here, we helped you as to be expected, no issues, stuff like that."

Oh.  
Oh fuck, they're sending you home.  
Your suspians are confirmed a moment later when your brother steps through the door.

"Ey, nice dress Eridan."   
You already want to punch him.  
"Oh, your clothes are on that first seat there- we had them laundered. All of your belongings are in the ziplock bag- yes right there."

You're in a daze as you look them over. Yeah, everything's there, you just. Forgot you'd be out of there so soon, you guess.  
Forgot you'd be leaving.

If there's one thing the gown is good for, it's that it covered your bits as you pull boxers and pants on under it. You fill out the forms and try to ignore the way your brother tries to flirt with the young doctor and any nurse close to hi age who passes by the doorway.

Your mind is completely elsewhere. Back in the room with Sollux.

You didn't say goodbye, and now his friends are there. You didn't ask if he wanted to ever see you again- what if he doesn't? What if that was just a nice, one time thing?  
Are you stupid for thinking maybe there could be more than that? People never wanted that. Not with you. All your experience points to his sweetness after getting what he wanted being a fluke.  
And it's not like you can just run in and ask- he has his two friends in there. The mom-friends who take care of him. You're not going to go in and embarrass yourself AND him in front of them...

What if it was.. just better, to leave the encounter like that. Positive. It ended on a good note. Happy. You _are_ happy, you just. You maybe don't want to leave him.  
But it's probably better like this. If he'd of wanted more he'd have said something, wouldn't he?

"All done?"  
You're just sitting there, chewing your lip and staring at the filled out paperwork.  
"Yeah..." your voice comes out quieter than you expected, and Cronus kicks the leg of your chair.

"C'mon, let's get out'a here. We can stop for some coffee on the way back to your place." He offers, trying to get you to move. To stand. To fucking, do something.

You sigh and nod, sliding the paper back towards the doctor.  
"You give us a call if anything comes up, ok?" She takes the paper and turns back to her desk.   
"Reception is just down the hall, they'll finish up and check you out there when you set up your payment."

You nod, and when you follow Cronus out, he peeks over his shoulder to quirk an eyebrow at you.  
No, you don't want to talk about it. This is the first time he's seen you since the whole thing and he's not even asked how you're feeling- you know he'd only ask what's wrong now out of social obligation.

 

When you stop by the front desk to pay the bill, your brother impatiently tapping his foot, the receptionist looks a little shocked at how easily you rattle off your father's banking information. You're not his accountant, but fuck knows you do enough for him that you've memorized it by this point. 

He's got the millions, not you. But you know he expects you to put the medical shit there, and that gives you a thought. Well- you'd thought it before but now you're sure.

You ask the woman if she could charge your account for both people in the room. She squints, your brother squints.   
"Sollux Captor? Just put him on the same bill."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes."

He was nice to you. Good company. And you don't want his family to struggle just because one of their kids has an allergy.   
You don't think you've ever done anything 'nice' like this before, but it strikes you as something you just _need_ to do. Ought to. Because a hospital trip is an embarrassment to you, but to him it's more.

Cronus starts to ask you in the car about it, and you shut him down with a "Not everyone can afford healthcare, and that's bullshit.... don't tell dad."  
You'd worry he might, if you didn't already have so much dirt on him that a simple nod is confirmation enough that he understands.


	4. Chapter 4

You like to think you look a little like Chris Hemsworth in Ghostbusters. The hot secretary answering calls all day at work. Except you're actually very competent and well educated, and while the hair style and glasses are similar, the rest of you looks like you eat doughnuts instead of probably working out... A little softness never hurt anyone. 

Except you. In high school.  
Repeatedly.

But whatever. 

The point is you look sharp as fuck and not only is no one around to look at you, but also you're wallowing in your own little pity party behind the front desk of Caligula's Yachts.

Because ' _I want to go back to the hospital_ ' should NOT be your Monday morning thoughts the week after getting out.....

But you haven't really stopped thinking about your time there. Mostly Sollux. Ok like, only Sollux. 

He's definitely out of there by now, which means he knows you paid the bill. And you've not exactly had second thoughts about paying it, so much as you've had second thoughts about not discussing it with anyone first. Because you know your impulsive decisions usually land your ass in a heap of trouble.

What if he's upset. What if he thinks you only did it out of pity for him. What if he thinks it's only repayment for the Hanky Panky the night before- even if it was very mutual, and him starting it!  
You didn't even get his number. His email. Sure, facebook exists but what if he doesn't WANT to talk to you ever again- what if he's happy to be out of that hospital room and away from the city and away from _you_. 

The phone rings and you have to school yourself away from your moping and into the peppy receptionist voice you live with every weekday. It's just accounting, wanting you to check dates.  
You give them what they want, and when you hang up, you slump forward, arms sprawled across the desk.

God, you're so fucking stupid. You should have talked to him before you left. You should have clarified where the two of you stood- I'd he wanted an encore sometime in the future, even.

You watch the cars whiz by out the front door and windows- it's a busy street. Your family's yacht company office is predictably at the harbour- there is a few boats out back, so it was required, but you know they'd have wanted to be here anyway. They like being by the water. 

It does nothing to keep your mind off the world's most ill suited bee keeper....

There are a few more calls, but by 4pm you've got all your actual work done and really have no entertainment so you spend your time just, watching people walk by. Not many people usually come in- your job as 'receptionist' could be done by literally anyone with basic social and typing skills. So it surprises you when someone actually _does_ come through the door.

What surprises you more is that it's Sollux fuckin’ Captor and he looks absolutely ecstatic to see you behind the desk in your little button up and tie. You almost knock over your coffee as you close out of everything up on the computer, grinning ear to ear as he hurries over, stopping just short of the desk. 

His jeans have holes in them- he's wearing a red and blue flannel shirt over a white tank top, Christ does he look out of place in a Yacht Sales Office. But his hair has been washed and he looks reasonably well groomed and you can tell by the way he fidgets with the bottom of his shirt, he is only barely containing his excitement to see you.

"I googled for like two hourth, jutht to find out which fanthy ath yacht club wath _yourth _/." He doesn't even sound annoyed. "Your dad lookth exactly like you- or, you look like him- you know."__

__He's not puffy any more, obviously. Instead he's all sharp angles like his dad, hardly any meat on him at all. A strong gust of wind would likely blow him away, and you're amazed because here he is, fucking smiling at you like he's won the lottery._ _

___You're probably no better- your cheeks hurt and it's taking every ounce of willpower to not run around the desk and scoop him into a hug._  
"I'm sorry-" You start and he shakes his head.  
"No me- I had my phone and you didn't. I didn't even think two get your number." he sets his hands on the desk and you only hesitate a little before reaching over and scooping them up into yours.  
He grins- you did something right and your heart _soars_. 

__"I should have asked if it was ok to pay for you- I was worried you'd be upset." He shakes his head again, squeezes your fingers with his boney ones, tight against your rings._ _

__"I wath mad for like, the firtht day." He admits, laughing a little. "Becauthe fuck you, you rich athhole." Sollux leans against the front of the desk, not daring to let go of you. "Then I wanted two thee you. And then I wath worried you wouldn't want two thee me."_ _

__"Oh I definitely did." You both laugh, this stupid giddy chuckle bubbles out of you and you can't stop it once it's starts. It's in your words, your breath-  
It's only stops when he leans across the desktop to kiss you._ _

__It's just as soft as it was half a week ago. Just as gentle.  
When Sollux pulls back, it's only an inch, so that he can press his forehead to yours._ _

___"I don't drive. I can't. Not with my meds." He tries to explain, his glasses bumping against yours. "I had to beg Aradia to drive me out here- but her and Fef both work thteady. Tho, she's waiting down the road."_  
"Oh my god." You laugh, smiling so big your cheeks still hurt.  
"She wantth to meet you. Tho long ath everything went well, she thaid she did." He's babbling. Talking because he's excited and happy and you can't stop smiling, he's so cute. 

__"I'd love to meet her." You would. You want to meet everyone. "What time is it? I close up at five so-"  
"It'th five. Almotht. Clothe early- fuck, come out here you dweeb," He tugs at you and you laugh. The moment you get out from behind your desk he wraps his arms around you and buried his nose in your hair and it's _so nice to be held like that_. You kiss at his collarbone and squeeze him as tight as you dare- he's so damn thin compared to you. You don't want to hurt him._ _

__You close up, leave the front door on 'exit only' so anyone upstairs who hasn't left out the parking lot doors already can leave if they need to, and head out, Sollux's hand in yours._ _

__Outside is warm and everything is painted a little orange with the end of the afternoon. You spend every weekday in this exact spot at this time, usually digging in your pocket for your keys.  
You’re glad you're not this time. Keys can wait. _ _

__You have so many questions for Sollux, so many things to tell him- you want to enjoy those reactions and learn about him, but all of it can wait.  
Because he has someone important to him that he wants to introduce you to, and this has _never_ happened to you. No one has ever been so happy to hold your hand and eager to show someone._ _

__He walks you down the road, only a couple blocks, to where a dirty old pickup is parked next to a BMW. Of course. Of course his friends are also hicks..._ _

__One of the girls you seen visit him is there waiting, and when she notices you. She does this excited bounce in her seat, clapping a little bit.  
Your cheeks are so warm but the way Sollux squeezes your hand settles you._ _

___"Aradia, thith is Eridan," He pauses, looks at you, and asks; "My boyfriend?"_  
You grin, squeezing his hand right back.  
"Yeah. Boyfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating weekly here, but you can find more info on how to read the full fic [here](http://rawrimamidget.tumblr.com/post/156780991848/reaction)♥


End file.
